1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently known display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.